


Daydreaming

by postmanbutters



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenny thinks about a lot of things when he stares at the back of butters' head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> its not rlly major character death bc he comes back and all you guys know the drill  
> just a dumb bunny drabble

The first thing Kenny noticed about the fidgeting blond in the seat in front of him was his shoulders. 

He’d never seen shoulders like that before.  
Even covered in blue fleece, the points of them were defined, small inside the collared jacket. Butters seemed to always be moving, even when he was perfectly still, his knuckles bumping anxiously against one another, slight weight shifting from foot to foot if his hands weren’t moving, a stray strand of white-blond tucked behind his ear. He was a busy boy, obviously, school work in on time, teeth scraping against sore pink lips, mind working constantly.  
Kenny was the opposite. He’d been around the block too many times to be so busy, at least not in the way Butters was. Behind his eyes was nothing much, a brain that knew much more then anyone else ever could, but a tired brain, too tired to be sixteen, but too reckless to be anything less, busy in a different way. 

As Kenny stared straight through the back of Butters’ head, he saw all of this and wanted it. When he stood, presenting a powerpoint on something not quite interesting enough to mention, drinking in the view from a new perspective, it burned in his chest, the wanting growing to something more. 

He wanted to see the world like Butters did, through clear blue eyes and a sweet, busy mind.  
To kiss those chapped lips of his and run a thumb along those slightly rounded cheeks, to fog those eyes and dull that mind.  
He wasn’t sure if he was jealous of Butters’ innocence, or just wanted to teach him how the real world worked. Either way he wanted him, and oh, god, it burned. 

 

As it turned out, Kenny was mistaken about the burning, and woke up in hell twenty minutes later with a burst artery and a nasty headache.


End file.
